


Sabedoria de seus modos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apesar de tudo o que podia ser dito sobre os modos infantis de Sera, havia uma certa lógica interna nelas que Ellana não podia questionar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabedoria de seus modos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wisdom of her ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624186) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 10. [not one girl I think](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2303.html)

Como magia, a nuvem negra que parecia pairar sobre Skyhold desapareceu. Ellana estava cética a princípio quando Sera sugeriu uma nova série de pegadinhas, mas agora podia ver a sabedoria de seus modos. Apesar de tudo o que podia ser dito sobre os modos infantis de Sera, havia uma certa lógica interna nelas que Ellana não podia questionar. Quando o humor geral da fortaleza estava negativo e ninguém mais sabia o que fazer, Sera foi capaz de melhorar o humor coletivo durante o curso de um dia. Observando-a do outro lado da mesa da taverna com carinho nos olhos, Ellana pensou que Sera podia ser mais sábia do que todos eles, e que ela sabia qual era a melhor forma de viver. Era um dos motivos pelos quais Ellana a amava tanto, e era bom ser lembrada isso, mesmo que fosse uma forma de sabedoria que ninguém mais iria reconhecer.


End file.
